Lilly's Lession
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Lilly is mad at Jackson and Jackson is mad at Lilly, what happens when 7 year old Lilly talks to a stranger? what will Miley do to protect a friend? read and review...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: this is about Miley and Lilly as children, this is based in my little alternate world about Lilly having a horrible fatherand gets adopted by the Stewarts.**

**Summery: this is about Miley and Lilly and thier friendship as children, when Lilly gets mad at Jackson and they stop talking, what will happen when Miley tries to talk since into her big brother about the fight with Lilly. Lilly talks to a stranger, and what will Miley do to save a friend?**

Miley Stewart walked with her best friends into their Elementary school, they were chatting about what to do after school and during recces. Lilly said "how about dodge ball?" Oliver said "that's not fair, there's two girls against one boy!" Miley smiled and said "ok then lets see if Jackson wants to play?" Lilly gave her a lookand said "he is a 3rd grader he isn't gonna want to play with us!" they walked into their classroom and tooktheir seats, Oliver sat near the front row, Lilly sat to the far left of the room and Miley sat near the back on the left side of the room in the same row as Lilly. As the morning dragged one of their favorite things tookplace recces, all the kids piled out of their classes and outside for some fresh air and a break from school work . Jackson's class always came out at the same time as the 1st graders did, he saw his sister and her two friends come outside, he ran off to the jungle gym and climbed up. He knew Miley was afraid of heights so he knew she wouldn't come looking for him.

He noticed that they were looking around and then Oliver looked up and said "there he is!" Miley and Lilly looked up too and saw Jackson holding on, Miley said "hey, do you wanna play withus?" Jackson shouted back "no! just leave me alone!" Miley had a sly lookon her face and said "we are playing dodge ball, and you can be on Oliver's team." Jackson smiled big hearing that, he knew it was the only time he could hit his sister without getting into trouble, he climbed down and went withthem to the field. Lilly and Miley dodged almost every ball that came their way, that was only when Oliver threw it though, if Jackson did oh boy did the girls run. He had much better aim then Oliver did and usually managed to hit one of them if not both at times.

Jackson picked the ball up and threw it hard, he watched in horror as it hit Miley in the head, he knew the rules of the game, only aim below the waist never above. He raced to her as she fell down crying, he noticed a bright red spot on the side of her face. "Mile are you ok? I am so sorry." She looked up at him withtear filled eyes and said "how could you! I am a girl!" she got up and ran off, she may be little but she could run fast, he got up and chased her, Oliver followed with Lilly in toe. Just then the principal walked outside and spotted the four children running, he saw how red Miley'sface was and stopped Lilly, Oliver and Jackson letting Miley run into the school. "what happened here?" Lilly spoke up first "Jackson hit her with the ball! And made her cry!" the principal said "Jackson, to my office now."

He glared daggers at her and said "squealer!" Lilly shrugged and walked off to find Miley inside the school, she found her in the girls bathroom and said "are you ok?" Miley had a cold paper towel on her cheek and said "yea I'm fine, I just didn't get out of the way fast enough, he didn't mean to hit me like that." Lilly gave her a hug and said "he got taken to the principals office, the principal came out and told him to go to his office." Miley looked at her best friend in the mirror, "Lilly, I could hear Jackson call you a squealer, so don't act like you didn't have something to do with it."

Lilly shrugged and said "he will be fine, we better get back to class I can hear Oliver out in the hall." As they walked by the principal's office Jackson was sitting on the bench and said to Lilly "just wait till after school Truscott! I will get you back!" Lilly shrugged and said "I am not the one that hit a girl now am I!" "don't start with me, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, now because of you, dad has to come to school and talk to the principal. I will never talk to you again if I get grounded and miss Cooper's birthday party!" Lilly heard her teacher call for her she walked off.

Later in the day at second recess Miley saw her big brother and said "Lilly told me that dad got called, are you ok?" Jackson glared at her and said "tell Lilly that I am never talking to her again! She got me grounded! I bet if you had your chance you would have told on me!" Miley swallowed and said "no Jackson I wouldn't have, I knew it was an accident. Please don't be mad at Lilly." He got right up in her face and said "to late! Now I am grounded and have to miss Cooper's birthday party! You know I wanted to go to that!"

Miley looked down and said "I'm sorry Jackson, what do you want me to do? I am only 7." He noticed she had tears coming to her eyes again and said "nothing, I didn't mean to yell at you, just leave me alone for the rest of the day ok?" she nodded but still felt like crying, he knew she was tender hearted, he was mad and just wanted to take it out on some one, he gave her a hug and said "come on Miles don't cry you know I cant stand it when you cry…" she stopped and said "I know, I got to go back to class." The teachers were calling in the kids from recess, Miley looked at Oliver and said "where's Lilly?" he looked around and said "I don't know? She was over there by the dumpsters talking to some one, I ha vent seen her for a wile."

They went inside and Miley looked around the class room and didn't see her best friend she went to the teacher and said "Lilly's gone? She didn't come back from recess." Mrs. Banner said "okwhen was the last time you saw her?" Miley said "I didn't I was talking to my brother, Oliver saw her last." Mrs. Banner said "Oliver Oken, would you please come out to the hall, Miley you too." Oliver looked up worried, but he walked out to the hall Mrs. Banner said "Oliver, where was Lilly the last time you saw her?"  
he looked nervouse and said "she was over by the dumpsters, she was talking to some one but I didn't see who, I was waiting for Miley to stop talking to Jackson."

Mrs. Banner had a bad feeling come over her and said "ok, bothof you come withme." she walked to the Principal's office and knocked on the door when she opened it Mr. Burns was sitting at his desk, he looked up and said "what is the problem?" Mrs. Banner got the two children into the office and closed the door, she told him what happened. He looked worried and said "Miley, Oliver go back to class please, Oliver I will talk to you later about this." Miley followed him out of the room and said "why would you be in trouble? Maybe she was talking to something rather then some one?" Oliver shrugged and said "cause I didn't tell right away that she was talking to a stranger."

After they got back to the room the art teacher came in and said "I am filling in for Mrs. Banner, she had to go lookfor Miss. Truscott." She got the kids threw their after noon school work, as school was coming to a close for the day Miley still didn't know where her best friend was.

**_Hours before…_**

_Lilly was mad at Jackson for yelling at her in the hall, so she didn't want to be any where around him wile Miley was talking so she went and had been sitting on the bench when she heard some one say "hey kid." She turned around and saw a man wearing a black outfit with a trench coat standing by the dumpsters, he waved for her to come over, she got up and said "who are you?" he said "doesn't matter, can you help me find my dog?" she frowned and said "why don't you just call some one to lookfor it? I am in school?" "now didn't your parents teach you manners?" she looked at him shyly and said "yea my mom did, but I am not supposed to be talking to strangers and recess is almost over so I got to go." She turned to leave and she felt him grab her arm and pull her to him, she didn't have time to scream as he put a handkerchief around her mouth muffling any sounds. She struggled as he picked her up and walked over to his car that was hidden beside the building. She kicked and squirmed and tried to wiggle free, but the man was too strong, she saw a woman sitting in the front seat. _

_The woman said "you were supposed to get the brown haired girl! You got the wrong brat!" the man said "she will work, besides I cant let her go now that she has seen us, she will go and tell." The woman looked at Lilly and said to the man "well, she may have to stay, but we need that brown haired girl to pull this off! Did that boy see you?" the man said "what boy? There are many out there." "the one that was with the girl we want." "blond or brown hair?" she was loosing her patience and said "the brown haired boy stupid, the blond is her brother." Lilly's eyes grew wide when she realised that they were talking about Miley, Jackson and Oliver! She wiggled even more and the woman said "you better stop that missy, or else!" the man put her in the back seat and shut the door. Lilly had tears running down her face, she was scared…_

**_Back in the present time…_**

The bell rang for school to end, Miley got her back pack and Lilly's and walked out of the classroom, she caught up withJackson and said "Lilly's gone." He looked down at her and said " what do you mean she is gone? She is probably hiding." Miley shook her head "no she's not, the principal looked every where and so did my teacher, Oliver got chewed out by the principal for not telling any one that she was talking to a stranger." Jackson would normally be happy that one of Miley'sfriends got into trouble but right now was not the time, he said "come on dad's out front." They walked out the door and saw there dad standing there, he was talking withLilly's mom Karen, they turned when they saw Jackson and Miley walk up, Karen gave Miley a hug and said "I am so sorry honey, I know you two hardly ever fight, did something happen?" Jackson went on to tell her about what happened that day and Karen said "she must have been mad but she would never run away."

Robbie hugged his old friend and said "its going to be ok Karen, Susan and I will help you lookfor her." Karen had tears in her eyes and said "oh Robbie what if my baby has been kidnapped! How can I get her back! She could be anywhere!" Robbie said "come on over to our house and we will assemble a search party, its been getting colder at night, a 7 year old girl wont stay well out in weather like that." Robbie said to his kids "ok guys, we are waiting on Oliver, his mom has to work late and we are watching him ok?" Miley nodded and said "that's fine dad, can we be part of the search party?" Robbie shookhis head and said "no Miley you too little." She frowned at him and stomped off to the car to wait for her dad and brother, she noticed an old black car that was standing out among the other cars, her daddy's car was sitting near it, she hesitated then changed her mind. She had this bad feeling about it and went back to her dad and said "daddy, that car scares me." she pointed to the black car, Robbie noticed it didn't have any license plates and the windows were so tinted you couldn't make out who was in it.

Robbie said to Karen "um, go get the principal and act natural there is somethin weird about that car." Karen went back into the school, when Oliver came out before she did he said "I have to sit out of every recess the rest of the week, but I am worried about Lilly." Jackson said "big woop, hey kid, see that black car by dad's. it hasn't moved and almost every kid is gone." Jackson didn't ask for permission but he grabbed Oliver's back pack and tookout a pencil and paper Oliver said "hey those are mine!" Jackson said "oh pipe down." Jackson wrote down the description of the car, and gave it to his dad, Robbie said "good thinking son." Robbie tore the piece of paper off and gave Oliver back his notebook.

_**Meanwhile in the black car…**_

_The man said "I cant believe she walked back, we could have had her!" the woman said "oh sure, take her when her fatheris right there, nice thinking." The man watched as Miley walked back to her dad, he said "I think she is telling him about the car, we do stand out." The woman said "ya think?" she turned and looked at Lilly who still had tears running down her face and said "oh just get over it, your friend will join us soon then we can put the plan in motion." Lily swallowed hard, she looked out the window, she wanted to so badly get some ones attention, but they had tied her hands up so she couldn't get away. She began to struggle again and the woman turned back around and smacked her on her leg and said "I told you to stop that! Your not going anywhere!" _

_Lilly jerked a little when the woman smacked her, fresh tears came to her eyes and the woman said "oh so we have a wimp in the car, this should be fun." Lilly tried to think about ways to escape but she came up blank, she watched as she saw Miley talk to her dad and point at the car, and then her mother went inside. She knew why her dad wasn't there, he didn't care, he was probably going to be happy that she was gone._

**_Back infront of the school…_**

Karen came back withMr. Burns and he said "I don't have any students that have parents with tinted windows like that. I will keep an eye on it, yallneed to get these kids home." Robbie led the three children to the car, he opened the back door to the car and let the kids in, Oliver sat in the middle and Miley sat on one side and Jackson sat on the other. Before Robbie shut the door he looked at the car beside him, he could make out shadows but he couldn't make out anything else. He just had this feeling about it, he closed the door and went around and got in himself, he kept his eyes on that car, Jackson said "dad, if your so worried why don't you just go talk to them?"

Robbie looked at his son and said "I don't think so son, besides that car looks strangely familiar." Miley said "then I will go talk to them." She started to open the door and Robbie slammed on the breaks and said " Miley Ray! Shut that door now! You don't ever open a door in a moving car! that is how kids get run over! Now sit down and buckle up!" she looked at him guilty and sat back in her seat and did as she was told. They drove home in silence, Robbie kept looking in the rear view mirror, he noticed that black car was behind him, he had this sinking feeling as he pulled up into the driveway, he put in in park and got out. Susan and Karen were standing on the back steps when he got out, he motioned for them to come over as they did Susan said "um, what is with that car?"

Robbie said "that is why I wanted you to come over here, we need to each take a kid and go in the house and lock the doors." He opened the passenger back door and let Miley out, she said "look daddy, that car is back!" Oliver and Jackson poked their heads out and saw this too, Robbie took his daughter's hand and led her into the house as Karen took Oliver and Susan tookJackson. Once they were all in the two story farm house they went about locking doors and windows, Robbie even went down to the basement and locked the seller door and the windows down there. The three kids were ordered to stay on the couch in the living room, a couple of times Miley would ask what was wrong but no one would answer her. After all of that was taken care of Robbie said "ok, no one under the age of 10 is leaving this house today. Oliver I am going to call your mom and tell her what is going on, if she agrees to it your staying here."

The three adults went into the kitchen and let the kids go upstairs to play, once the kids went upstairs Karen said "we cant keep this up, they are going to know something is wrong." Susan said "Miley already knows something is up and so does Oliver, we just have to remain calm and not panic, hard not to under the circumstances I know but what ever we do we cant let the kids worry." Robbie said "how are we going to do that? Miley and Lilly are about at close as sisters, they can sense when the otherone is near by… oh crap I should have seen that one." Susan said "whats the matter?" "Miley tried to get out of the car when we were backing out of the school parking lot, she wanted to go investigate that black car."

Susan paled as the realization hit her "Miley can sense Lilly's in that car! she's been kidnapped!" Karen looked out the window and said "the car is just sitting there out in the street, watching the house, Robbie why don't you go see what they want, I mean we cant give out we know that they have Lilly." Robbie nodded and said "ok, but make sure the kids stay in the house." He unlocked the door and walked outside across the yard, he approached the car, the passenger window rolled down, "miss can I help you withsomething?" the woman said calmly "oh we are looking for some one, I am sorry if we bothered you." Robbie noticed a pair of legs in the back seat, and he said "since you were sitting outside the school did you see a young child, about 4 feet tall, blond hair blue eyes? She was wearing a pink t shirt with blue jeans?" the woman didn't look him in the eyes and said "no I haven't seen any children that match that description, is the little girl missing?"

Robbie gave her a suspicious look and said "I never said a girl did I?" the woman stuttered an said "well, I just guessed, how many boys where pink?" he gave her an 'that's true' look and said "well she went missing this morning, we are going to make sure who ever has that little girl pays dearly, that is my daughters best friend, and she is up in her room crying because some one took her sister away from her. They may as well be sisters for as much as she comes over." He noticed how nervous the woman looked, he also noticed the legs moved in the back, and he could hear muffled sounds coming from the back seat, he said "did you see any one today over by the school?" the woman said "I already told you I havent seen any one, we really need to go." She rolled up the window and they speed off.

Karen walked outside and said "well?" Robbie said "good news is I know where Lilly is, the bad news is they have a gun, I saw her in the back seat, she is the only little girl in that school that has prints of lilly's on her jeans." Karen said "and you let them go? What kind of friend are you?" "one that wants that little girl back alive, I just told you they had a gun, besides Lilly started to struggle, I tried so hard not to say something about the person in the back seat but I was afraid of what they might do to her." Karen saw his point and asked "did you see what direction they went in?" he pointed east and said "they went up the road, hope they know that is a dead end, the only thing down there is an old abandoned house."

Miley watched from her window her dad talk to the people in the car, she turned around to her brother and Oliver, "what are we going to do? We have to do something?" Jackson said "we are just kids, we cant rescue some one?" Miley said "no but if we try we can." Jackson said "but mom and dad locked the windows, we cant get them open."

That night after Robbie got done talking to Oliver's mom he went upstairs and saw that the boys were in Miley's room "ok, Oliver, your mom said you can stay the night, but, your sleeping in Jackson's room with him." After he left Oliver's mom dropped off his cloths for school the next day.

During the night Miley woke up, she crept out of bed and across the hall, she knocked lightly on the door, she opened it and saw Oliver in a sleeping bag on the floor and Jackson sleeping in his bed, she walked over Oliver and woke her brother up she whispered "Jackson?" he startled awake and said "what are you doing in here runt? Go away!" "but Jackson, lets go get Lilly, we know where she is, that car never came back by." Jackson sat up and said "let the adults handle this ok, your just a kid, your too little to do anything, so go back to bed and let them get her back." Miley stormed off to her room and shut the door, she laid in bed and cried her self to sleep. Early the next morning, Miley woke up, she looked at her clock it was before 6am she got up and got dressed. After walking downstairs she noticed Karen sleeping on the couch, Miley walked to the front door and put her shoes on, she knew that door would creak and decided to go threw the dogie door, she unlocked it and climbed threw, just as she pulled her foot threw someone grabbed her foot and pulled her back in.

She looked up horrified as her father stood there with his arms crossed and had a stern lookon his face, he said "Miley Ray Stewart, go sit on the bench now!" Miley knew that the bench was her time out spot. It faced a wall and she couldn't see what was going on in the rest of the room. After she had been there for about 7 minutes Robbie came back to her "what were you doing?" she looked up at him and said "I was going to get Lilly back, I know where she is daddy." Robbie got down to her level and said "Miley, your too little, this is a thing for grown ups to handle, we will get her back ok? You cant be sneaking out of the house like that. Now go finish getting ready for school ok?" she nodded and went back upstairs, she saw her brother in the hall, he said "where have you been?"

Miley put her head down and said "in time out, I tried to sneak out and go find Lilly, daddy caught me and I got into trouble." Jackson scoffed "that wasn't trouble, trouble is when dad spanks your butt, all you got was time out, so that was not quite trouble." Miley looked at her brother, she knew that once in a great wile she or Jackson will get spanked if they do something wrong. She knew she got off light for sneaking out, she walked away from Jackson and went to the bathroom and got ready for school. When she went back downstairs her dad and mom were waiting to take them, Susan said "where's Oliver?" Jackson looked sheepish and said "oops for got to wake him up."

Robbie rolled his eyes and raced upstairs, he got Oliver up and ready to go, once Robbie got him ready they went downstairs and he drove them to school. Miley sat next to Oliver in the back seat and said "its gonna be weird not having Lilly in class today." Oliver nodded and said "yea it is, but we will make it, we just have to hold on together." Once Robbie pulled up to the school he let the kids out and walked them up to the building and handed them off to the principal, they went to class.

_**One bedroom house 1 mile from the Stewart's residence…**_

_Lilly was sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, she was cold, hungry and thirsty, she cried half the night and was scared out of her mind, she watched as the night sky went to daylight. The room she was in was locked on the outside, and the windows were locked as well, she was traped. She was glad she didn't have to be tied up or gaged anymore but she missed her mom and her friends, she wondered what they were doing at that very moment. She knew that she blew her captors cover when she stuck her legs out so that Robbie could see them, she wanted so bad to climb threw the window and get out but she was afraid. It seemed like forever before some one opened the door, it was the man, he said "well brat, we will make sure not to screw up this time, your little friend will be here to join you later this morning. Oh and here." He put a plate with some bread and butter on it on a table near by and a bottle of water, "you had better eat it, I will be back later." _

_Lilly watched him go, she wasn't scared of him as much as she was the woman, Lilly got up and walked over to the table and picked up the sandwich. After she ate she drank the water, she felt better at least, she walked around the room and prayed that Miley would be safe from these people._

_Truscott residence…_

_Greg Truscott was an all around mean man, he hated kids, and never pictured himself having one, but 8 years ago when his wife came to him and told him she was expecting, he told her to at least give him a boy, he was furious when the baby turned out to be a girl. He really couldn't stand the child, but now he had his wish that she was out of the way for now, he knew his wife was at the Stewarts wich made him madder, he hated Robbie Ray. He knew that because of that man his wife was a stronger person, he didn't like it one bit. _

_Greg sat at his dinning room table eating cereal when his wife walked in, Karen looked over at him but didn't say a word to him, she didn't love her husband any more, they only remained together so that Lilly could have a fatherin her life. Greg said "so, they find her yet?" Karen stopped and said "no, if she was found she would be with me, but we know what the kidnappers look like at least, and we are sure of where the hide out is." Greg said "well if you know where it is then why don't you go get her?" "because they are armed, Robbie did some research and found out that the couple have been arrested in the past for kidnapping, plus other things, and they are labeled as dangerous. You may be willing to risk our daughter's life but I am not." She stormed upstairs and took a long hot shower and got dressed, she hadn't taken a change of cloths to the Stewarts so she just went home._

_Greg came upstairs and said to his wife wile she was dressing "you know, I may hate the kid but I don't wish for her to be hurt because of these people." Karen stopped and said "oh, and who is allowed to hurt her? You? Well you do enough of that on a daily basis! She is probably on a vacation getting away from you!" Greg stepped up to her and said "don't talk to me like that! Besides she gets into trouble all the time! This is just tip of the iceberg! She knows not to talk to strangers! If she was so smart she would have walked away!" "she is smart Greg, so just leave her alone, and when she is rescued I am filing for a divorce." there was a long pause, she watched Greg's expression change, he raised his hand and smacked her and said "oh no your not! You ain't taken my kid from me, you can leave but leave the girl." "why so you can makea punching bag out of her, no, she is going with me!" Greg got angrier very fast and she knew she had hit a raw nerve, he began to lay into her._

_Stewarts residence…_

_Robbie was pacing the floor and said "Susan, Karen should have been back by now." Susan looked up at her husband and said "I know honey, but she may be taking her time, she is exhausted, she didn't get hardly any sleep last night." "I know but I cant help it, we have all been friends for so long, I can just feel that something is wrong." Susan, Robbie and Karen had been friends for nearly 20+ years and she knew that Karen was in an abusive relationship, even after all of these years she regretted taking Karen to that party where she met Greg. She knew the reason they were still together, she had tried to stop them from getting married but it didn't happen. She felt bad for her friend, she knew that Lilly was her world, and Susan also knew that if the police got involved that Lilly would be taken away and placed in foster care. So she was in a catch 22, she was grateful that Karen had stayed the night, but she knew how hard it was to worry about having a child missing._

**_Present time at the school…_**

Miley and Oliver walked out to the playground all the otherkids were running and playing, they spotted Jackson sitting on a swing, he wasn't swinging just sitting there, he looked up when his sister and her friend walked over. "what do you want runt?" Miley said "don't be like that Jackson." Jackson knew his sister and Lilly were best friends, he was actually jealous some times, he said "sorry, so how are you two holding up?" Oliver said "class is so boring without Lilly in it, I wish we could find her our selves." Jackson said "yea I know, Miley tried to get out to find her this morning but dad caught her."

Oliver looked around the playground and said "I wonder who that was that took Lilly?" Jackson shrugged and said "who knows." Just then a sixthgrader came up to them, "hey Jackson, there's some woman here who says she is a friend of your mom's, she wants to talk to Miley." Jackson said "well Miley is right here why didn't you say Miley instead?" the kid said "didn't think about it, but any way Miley she wants to talk to you." Miley said "okwhere is she?" the taller kid pointed to the dumpsters, Miley paled she said "no, I am not going over there." Jackson said "why not?" "that's the kidnapper!" the older kid took off for the teachers bench, leaving the three younger ones alone at the swings, the woman frowned when she saw this.

She saw Miley look her direction, she waved at the child hoping to get her to come, but to no such luck. She became frustrated and decided to wait until the girl was alone, she had a score to settle with Robbie Ray and she was going to get him where it hurts the most, his daughter…

The woman decided that the little girl wouldn't come willingly so she would have to walk up to her, she looked over at the teachers, she noticed them looking in her direction, so she started to walk towards Miley. Miley noticed this and so did the boys, Jackson hopped off the swing and stood in frontof his sister, Oliver was right beside him, even at 7 the boy towered over Miley, Jackson stood just barely taller then Oliver. The woman got closer and saw how the boys were protecting her, she said "hi kids, I am a friend of your mothers." Oliver said "no your not, your that woman from that car yesterday! Where is Lilly!" the woman knew she was busted, these kids had seen her. She looked around, the teachers had not moved, they weren't even looking in her direction anymore, she wondered if the child she had talked to was a story teller and a liar, she turned back to these three.

She smiled and said "well, you must be mistaken, and who is this Lilly?" Miley tried to push her way between the boys but to no avail, she said "my best friend!" the woman said "well, why don't you come with me then and I will show you where she is?" Jackson frowned and said "nothing doing, my sister isn't going anywhere!" the woman began to loose her patience "let me tell you something if she doesn't come with me right now… then you will never see this _Lilly_ again." Jackson paled, he tried to stand his ground, he knew that Lilly annoyed him sometimes but he would never want her hurt, he knew she had a bad home life but he didn't want her to be hurt further.

Oliver looked at Jackson and said "we cant, your dad will have a cow!" just then the principal walked towards them "hey! Whats going on?" the woman spun around and said "oh I was just talking to these kids about not talking to strangers." The principal looked at the look on Jackson and Oliver's faces and said to her "look lady I don't know what your doing here but get off of school property." The woman had enough, she wasn't leaving without the girl, she pulled out a gun and said "not leaving with out that girl!" Miley's eyes grew wide, she felt like she was going to be sick, her dad had talked to her about what guns were and how dangerous they are. She backed up, the woman looked at the principal and said "now your going to let the child come with me or else."

The principal went pale, he looked over at the three children, Oliver stood there pale and Jackson looked scared, Miley was backing up fast. The woman said "come on kid, if you want to ever see your friend again then you are coming with me." Miley kept her eyes on the gun and kept backing up, she stumbled over the border to the swings and fell on her butt, she looked up at the woman who was walking up to her. Miley rolled over and stood up and ran, the woman said "ok fine, then this will be the last time you see your brother!"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around and saw that the woman held her brother at gun point, Miley loved her big brother, she knew he teased her a lot and made fun of her but they loved each other just the same. She walked back, she stood beside the principal who said "its okMiley, just go on." She had tears coming to her eyes, the woman put her gun in her pocket and grabbedMiley by the arm. Jackson said "let go of my sister!" the woman looked at him and said "no, and I will tell you why, tell your daddy that if he doesn't give me $100,000 by the end of the week that both girls will never be seen again." She still had a firm hold on Miley as she half dragged the little girl to the car and threw her in, Jackson stood in shock, the principal said "lets go call the police." He walked inside with Jackson and Oliver on his tail.

Miley sat in the backseat curled up in a ball, she was terrified, she still had the picture of her brother with the gun to his head, she dared to look out the window, she saw them pass by her house. Just as they passed by she saw her dad come running out side, she sat back and the woman said "well, now your friend wont be as lonely." Miley folded her arms and just sat there, when they got to the house just some blocks up Miley looked out the window, the woman got out after parking and opened the drivers side back door, Miley moved quickly away from her, the woman said "wont do you any good to try to struggle little one." The other door opened and Miley fell out, but a strong pair of hands kept her from hitting the ground.

She looked up to see a man standing there, he had very dark hair, and brown eyes, he said "careful, we don't want you hurt." She stood up and he took her hand and said "come on, its time for you to join your friend." The woman came around the side of the car and said "no she cant join her yet, we have to call her father, and we don't know the number, but she does." Miley looked up at her and said "no I don't." "oh really? Maybe we need to jog your memory." The man looked at her and said "come on don't do this again." "what? We need the information?" "yea, but… remember how it went last time, besides these girls are the youngest we have ever gotten." The woman looked at Miley and said "how old are you?" Miley swallowed hard and said "I will be 8 next month."

The woman said "I thought you told me she was already 8!" the man said "no, I told you her birthday was in November!" Miley found her voice and asked "why do I have to be 8? What does it matter?" the man said "she has a point darling." The woman said "just get her in the house before some one sees her." He led her inside, and he said "ok, so do we just wanna put her in with her friend or separate them?" the woman thought about it and said "oh, just put them together, I don't feel like going from one room to the next to check on the brats."

The man led her to a room in the back of the house, she took note of the dead bolt on the outside of the door, he opened it up and said "don't worry, you will get to talk to your daddy soon enough, just stay here and be good." He gently guided her into the room and shut the door. Lily was standing at the far end of the room by the window she ran to Miley when the door shut, "Miley! Oh my gosh are you ok?" Miley said "I'm fine what about you?" Lilly said "I am fine, tired and hungry but fine." Miley said "you know we are not far from my house, I think dad was headed to the school. We were in a different car then the one that they picked you up in yesterday." "what do they want with us?" Miley looked down and said "I don't think they wanted you, I think they wanted me but the guy got us confused."

Lilly folded her arms and said "wow no man wants me around!" Miley sighed and said "Lilly, I didn't mean it like that and you know it, we have to find a way out of here." Lilly said "there isn't one, I have tried, the only way we could get out is that window, but its locked and I am too short to reach it." Miley walked over to the window, she said "I cant even see out it." Lilly looked at the table and said "well what if we put the table by the window, do ya think we could climb up on it?" Miley said "we could, but not right now, I don't know what these people will do, they have a gun or at least the lady does, she put it to Jackson's head to make me come to her."

Lilly's eyes grew wide "was he ok?" "yea he's fine, just shaken up from what I could tell, I want out of here." Lilly said "this is an improvement from my home, so trust me I am in no hurry, I don't want to go back and listen to mommy and dad fight anymore. I would rather live in Blue Jeans's barn then with them." Miley thought about her horse and tried to look out the window again and Lilly asked "what are you trying to look at?" "Blue Jeans, the pasture is just right over there! I am trying to see him, maybe he can rescue us." Lilly said "Miley, he is a horse, he cant help us, besides your dad wont let you ride him without your him around." Miley sighed and said "I know, I know I am too little, story of my life."

**_Back at the school…_**

Robbie speed as fast as he could to the school after the principal called and told him that Miley had been kidnapped as well, he knew his wife couldn't drive so he raced in her place, the cancer sure has slowed her down. He walked into the building and right to the office, sitting outside was Jackson, he was just staring off into space, he didn't even notice his father standing right in front of him. Robbie knelt down and said "Jackson? Son are you all right?" after a few moments Jackson said "dad, I failed! She's gone!" Jackson began to cry, Robbie held him and said "it will be ok son, we are going to get her back."

The principal came out and said "I am glad you're here, Jackson go on back to class." Robbie said "no, I'm takin him home, he's not in a state to remain in school today." The principal said "ok fine." Robbie went into the office and the principal said "do you want the police notified?" "I am afraid of what those people may do to the girls…" before Robbie could finish what he was saying there was a light knock on the door and Jackson came in "dad, that lady gave me a message to give to you." Robbie said "ok what is it?" Jackson looked from the two men to the door and said "she said that you have until the end of the week to pay her $100,000 or else we will never see Miley or Lilly again."

Robbie felt his stomach turn on that note, he was about to say something when Jackson continued "dad, Miley ran at first, but that lady put a gun to my head and told her that if she kept going that she wouldn't have a brother anymore." Robbie felt frozen and turned to the principal "you didn't tell me that part." The principal said "well with every thing going on…" "no excuses, like I tell my kids you tell me whats going on to start with there will be less trouble in the end. Its your job to make sure these kids are safe, you should have taken Jackson inside just after it happened and comforted him instead of letting him sit out in the hall way where every one could see him look like a zombie in shock."

The principal loved his job but the one thing he hated dealing with was the parents, he said "I am sorry Mr. Stewart, but I was afraid she would shoot the boy if I moved, and even more worried about what she would do to Miley, now we can go rounds on this all day or we can figure out what we are going to do? We have two little girls missing and they need to be found pronto." Jackson said "we think they are right up the road from our farm house, but we ain't to sure about it." Mr. Burns said "how do you know that?" Robbie said "cause the stupid woman decided to follow us home yesterday and park in front of our house, she never passed back by when she left, she went straight." Mr. Burns said "well, do we want the police to be involved?"

Robbie thought about it, before he could speak his cell phone rang, he looked and saw it was Karen "hello?" "HE DID WHAT! Oh sweet nibblets! Ok I will be there as soon as I can ok? I have to run Jackson home." He stood up and said "don't involve the police unless that woman comes back ok? I have to run, come on Jackson." Jackson left his backpack at school as his dad nearly dragged him out of the building "dad? Whats wrong?" Robbie stopped and said "something happened over at the Truscotts, I have to get over there, I want you to be at home with your mom when I get there with Mrs. Truscott." They got in the car and speed threw the country side to home, he stopped his truck and Jackson got out and Robbie said "fill your mother in on what happened ok? Tell her I will be back shortly, tell her that I'm not playing hero she will know what that means ok? I have to go get Lilly's mom." Jackson stepped away from the truck so his dad could back up, he watched his dad go up the next dirt road to the Truscotts.

Robbie pulled up to the Truscott house and ran up to the door he took note that Greg's pick up wasn't in the driveway, Robbie opened the door and went inside, he saw Karen sitting on the couch, she was supporting a black eye and a busted lip. "are you ok Karen?" she said weakly "I'm fine, just sore, where were you at? And why did you have to run Jackson home?" Robbie said softly "Miley has been kidnapped, Jackson tried to protect her but it didn't work out so well, we are not involving the police, I think we can handle it. I am afraid of what will happen to our girls if we get the police involved." Karen sat up and said "is Jackson alright?" Robbie said "he is stunned but he will be ok, the woman put a gun to his head, she was stopping Miley from running away. At least I know what she will do to protect some one she cares about, I know they fight but she would never want anything to happen to her friends or her brother."

Karen stood up and said "I need to pack some bags, would you go to Lilly's room and get every thing you can fit into your truck of hers, I am getting out of here, I cant live like this anymore." Robbie nodded his head in understanding and went up to Lilly's room, he found a suit case and started putting cloths into it, he found a picture of the girls at their last birthday party, Greg wouldn't allow the girls to celebrate together so they threw a surprise birthday party on the same day as Miley's. He put the picture in the suit case and shut the lid, he took her back pack and put her school supplies into it, he found Lilly's diary and put it in the bag too. He found a couple of blankets and pillows to take along. He put every thing in the back of his truck, he went back inside and checked on Karen she was coming from the back room of their one story house and said "I think I got the necessities, lets get out of here before Greg gets back."

He put her bags in the back of the truck and raced back to his house, once there he and Jackson unloaded the truck wile Susan fussed over Karen and helped her get cleaned up. Jackson stayed in his room, he couldn't believe what had happened in the last 24 hours, he felt like it was his fault that Lilly got kidnapped in the first place, if he hadn't fought with her then she wouldn't have walked away when Miley talked to him. Then she wouldn't have been kidnapped, he was scared of what was happening to his sister and her best friend, he always thought of Lilly as a second sister, he would never admit it to any one though.

Robbie set up the bunk bed in Miley's room for Lilly when the girls were found, as he was setting up the room Karen came in and said "Robbie, there is something I need to talk to you guys about… its about Lilly." Robbie turned and asked "what is it?" "I would like to talk to you down stairs please." He stopped what he was doing and went with her, Susan was already down there sitting on the couch, Robbie sat next to her as Karen sat in a chair near by, she tooka deep breath, "look, I fear for my daughter's life when she is returned, the reason Greg did this to me is because I told him that when Lilly is returned I am filing for divorce, I can't do this anymore. This has been going on for far too long, I have allowed it to continue and I am scared of loosing my baby permanentlyif the police find out. She cant go on living in that house with Greg, no judge in the state of Tennessee would ever allow that man to have any sort of custody of my child, every one who knows Greg knows what a horrible father he is."

Robbie said "Karen… what are you trying to say?" she tooka deep breath and started to cry, she said between sobs "I have to give Lilly up, maybe not permanently but just until the divorce is over, its going to get ugly and I don't want her in the crossfire. She is just a little girl, she shouldn't be scared of her daddy, but she is and I know it, I cant let her live on like this." Susan asked "what do you want us to do?" Karen said "I would like you to become her parents, if not permanently just temporary until I can find a job and a home for us. I cant go on like this anymore, I know she cant either, since yesterday I have been thinking, and Lilly getting kidnapped gave me the strength to stand up to Greg." Susan got up and hugged her best friend and said "we understand completely, take as long as you need, Lilly is welcome here. She can stay as long as you need her too, if it happens that it is going to be permanent then fine, we can handle that."

Karen and Susan broke apart and Karen said "I want to go to the police but I cant not until Lilly is found, I am afraid that when she is found they will take her away." Robbie said "not if we have proof that she has a safe place to go to." Karen felt better knowing that her daughter would be taken care of, now they just needed to get the girls back.

Hours passed and there was pounding on the Stewarts front door, Robbie went to answer it, he had a pretty good idea of who it was, he opened the door and just who he thought it was stood on his front porch, "what do you want Greg?" the man was fuming mad and drunk he said "I wan my wife back! So you better give her back now!" Robbie said "no can do partner, your just gonna have to talk to her lawyer next week. Besides I am busy trying to come up with the ransom for my daughter and Karen's daughter." Greg said "I am that child's father!" "any fool can be a dad, but it takes a real man to be a father, not some drunk that beats on his wife and kid all the time, I have been waiting for years to say this to ya GET OF MY LAND NOW! If you come back there will be trouble."

Greg said "this ain't over Stewart! I will get my wife back! And when I do I am suing your ass!" Robbie rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, Karen came out of the kitchen and asked "who was that?" Robbie gave her a knowing look and said "I'll give you a guess?" "so he knows I am here?" "oh yea, he said if I didn't let you g o back to him that he would sue me, you know what I say to that? He doesn't have a leg to stand on."

**_Three days passed…_**

Miley and Lilly were huddled on the cold hard floor of the house trying to stay warm, they were some what asleep when the woman came in and said "alright girls, time to get up!" both girls jumped up, they learned right off the bat to be afraid of the woman, the man was nicer to them then she was. The girls were allowedone bathroom break in the morning, after noon and then evening the woman looked at Miley and said "ok missy your first this time." She took Miley by the arm and dragged her out of the room to the bathroom, Miley didn't have to go but she did it anyway. The woman said "well, not drinking enough are we?" Miley looked up at her, she didn't dare say that she gave her water to Lilly, Miley stood up and pulled her panties and jeans back up, the woman pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen area, she said "so your not giving this girl enough water to drink!" the man turned around and said "I give them one bottle like you told me to, what do you want them to do? They have to both have water in order to survive, they cant get dehydrated, besides you said your self you want them healthy when they are returned."

The woman frowned and said "fine, they can have two, but only one a day, her daddy should crack any day now so we should be rolling in money." The man turned back to making breakfast for him and his wife, he was tired of how his wife treated the girls, he knew they needed the money from Robbie Ray to make ends meet but he also knew that kidnapping a country singers kid was just asking for trouble. The woman took Miley back to the room and made Lilly go with her, she took note that Lilly did seem to drink more. The woman said "are you steeling her water?" Lilly said softly "no… Miley offers it to me." the woman said "its her the ransom is freaking for not you, I don't care what happens to you just as long as she remains healthy we will get our money and be on our way."

Lilly looked back down and then stood up and pulled her pants up, she had gotten used to some one watching her when she potties, she didn't like it but when she had to go she had to go. The woman took her back to the room, the man came in about twenty minutes later with biscuits and bacon for the girls. He didn't let his wife see that he made more for Lilly then Miley, he knew the girl was starting to not feel well, he could see it in her eyes. He said to the girls "eat up ok? Lilly please, don't look like that, this will all be over before you know it ok?" Lilly felt like crying, she was scared of what would happen, Miley said "I heard what she said to you Lilly, don't believe her ok? I care about you and so does your mom and my parents."

Miley held her as she cried, the man could see the young girl was scared out of her mind, he got down to her level and gently pulled her away from Miley, "look, I am so sorry I goofed earlier this week, I didn't mean to grab you ok. I have been trying to make up for what my wife does ok?" Lilly asked "do you have kids?" he said "yes, but he lives with his grandmother in California." Lilly frowned and asked "why?" the man said "well… its hard to explain… my wife was really mean to him… she made him think he was in trouble all the time… some police men took him away… I haventseen him in about 8 years." Miley frowned and said "that's why you wondered how old I was?" the man looked over at her and said "yes, you see, my wife seems to think our son is still 8 years old, you two are not the first children we have kidnapped, you're the first girls though. You see she knew your daddy Miley, they went to school together. When he started dating your mom she got mad and wanted to get him back."

Miley frowned and said "so kidnapping me is a way to get him back?" the man nodded and said "yes, I don't wanna be apart of this, my wife is a mean woman, she will do what ever it takes to get her way. Don't worry, you will see your families again." Lilly said "I don't wanna see my dad again." The man looked at her and asked "why not?" Miley's eyes went wide and said "Lilly, your not supposed to talk about it, remember your mom said don't talk about it to any one other then us."

Lilly closed her mouth and didn't say another word, the man frowned deeply and said "are you being abused?" Lilly didn't speak, she just looked down at the floor, Miley noticed an old bruise showing when Lilly did that and she pulled the collar of her shirt up. The man noticed this and stood up and pulled down the back of the coller he noticed the old bruise and said "so… you are… its ok… you can trust me ok? If any one sees that we will just say my wife did it." Miley said "but that's lying?" "and what she does on a daily basis isn't?" just then they could hear the woman say "hey! Let those kids eat and get in here!" Lilly sighed and said "that was scary, what are we going to do?" Miley said "I don't know but we will think of something." They ate in silence for a wile then after they were done they laid back down and took a nap.

_At the Stewarts house…_

Susan and Karen had gone and spoke with a lawyer, he agreed to take the case against Greg, the two women went back to the house and Robbie had hung up the phone "well, good news is I got the money, bad news is I have to do a concert tomorrow night." Karen said "that is the last day of the week!" " I know, but what else can I do, we have to get that money and this is the only way I can do it, I will make sure its an early concert, that was the woman on the phone she said that she wanted the money by midnight tomorrow night, it will give me enough time to get the concert over with." Susan said "I think it's a great idea, so lets get things a rolling."

**_The next day…_**

Robbie walked out on stage, he really didn't want to do this concert, he wanted to be out there trying to find his daughter, he walked up to the mic and said "ya'll ready for this?" the crowd cheered and he began to sing, after about five songs he stopped, he couldn't do this anymore, every one got quiet, he said "I am so sorry, ya'll came out to hear me perform, but truth is I am distracted earlier this week my daughter Miley was kidnapped along withher friend Lilly, I have until midnight tonight to come up with the ransom. This was the only way I could think of to come up withit, I don't even think I have enough, but I will do anything to get my daughter back, she is my world. Her friend is like a daughter too, she is always at my house and is best friends withmy daughter they even share the same age. They will be 8 next month, I cant be up here knowing that they are out there some where, so I am just going to stop and go find them." Some one in the crowed said "Robbie wait! You do have enough, it will be ok!"

He looked and saw his brother Earl standing there in the center of the crowed, the audience were chattering and then some one else said "Robbie, go find your daughter, you have the money now." He couldn't believe what an audience this was, he noticed some one had placed a jar at the edge of the stage, it said 'help us get home' and it had Miley and Lily's picture on it as well as 'we are kidnapped and daddy needs the money' he watched with tears in his eyes as people were putting money into the jar. He didn't like this idea but it would work.

At the house hours later…

Miley and Lilly were once again huddled together on the floor trying to stay warm, the woman came in and said "well its almost midnight, I saw that your daddy had a concert! I bet he doesn't raise that money, all well, guess I get two kids in place of money." The girls looked at eachother, the woman said "well, I will at least keep one of you but the otherone will be dropped off soon enough." Miley stood up and said "you drop any one off it will be me! you leave Lilly alone!" the woman looked at her and said "little girl for such a big attitude, better keep that in check, or things wont be pretty." Miley looked down at Lily, she could see her friend was pale, she had a cough and even though she complained she was cold she was hot to the touch. She kept Miley warm with her temperature, the man tried every thing he could, he even came in wile his wife was sleeping to make sure Lilly was ok. After nearly a week Lilly learned to trust this man, neither of the girls knew their names but at least the man was nice to them.

Miley looked back up at the woman and said "are you going to let us go?" "only if your dad comes up withthe money, if he doesn't then she gets dumped and you go with us. I cant have a sickly child on the road withus." The woman left the room and Miley sat down next to Lily "your getting hot again." "I know, and I hurt every where." Miley held her and said "we will get out of here, dad will come up with the money."

It was nearly midnight when the man came in, he noticed how flush Lilly was, Miley was sleeping and so was Lilly he walked over to them and woke them up "girls, come on its time." When Lilly opened her eyes he could tell they were glassy, he felt bad, he knew she was sick and needed medical attention. When she tried to stand up she fell down, she was too weak, he picked her up and said "can I trust you Miley not to run off? My wife is going to meet your dad right now, I am just to take you there, she wont be withme." Miley said "you can trust me, I don't wanna leave Lilly." She felt hot in his arms, he went into the kitchen and sat her on the counter, he got in the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of children's tylonal " I bought this a few days ago, its ok Lilly I want you to drink some of it, I don't have any spoons to measure it out in. I don't know how long this is going to take and I don't want you to get any worse."

Miley was standing beside the fridge watching she said "you really care don't you? You really like us don't ya?" he looked over at her and said "yea I do, I love kids, the judge says that if I divorce my wife I can have my son back." After he had Lilly take a drink he picked her up again and carried her out to the car and put her in the back seat, Miley followed close behind. She sat next to Lilly as they drove out to the meeting spot, Lilly kept falling to sleep, they drove for about an hour, by then bothgirls had fallen to sleep. The man looked back and smiled he knew he made the right choice when he didn't listen to his wife, she gave him orders to dump Lilly in the country. He pulled up to an old run down farm house, he got out leaving the car running he saw Robbie standing with his wife she was taking money from him and counting it. He looked up when the man pulled up, Robbie said "so did I get the right amount?" the woman said "well, your short by about $1000, so sorry, glad you enjoyed having those kids wile they lasted." The man heard this and walked up to them and said "I have had enough! This has gone far enough! Because of you one of the kids is sick! I am tired of taking orders from you! Because of you our son is in California! So guess what I am not playing your game any more, that little girl in my car needs a hospital! if you thought I would do what you ordered and dumped her off your out of your god damn mind!"

He turned to the car and yelled "MILEY! BRING HER OUT IF YOU CAN! YOUR GOING HOME!" he looked at his wife and said "oh yea, I went there! Those kids are going home tonight, and we are getting a divorce, I am getting our son back weather you like it or not! I have been caring for Lilly since she arrived, you haven't done shit otherthen scare her to death. If it hadntbeen for Miley Lilly would have dehydrated, I talked to them both and they came to me and told me every thing about what you have been putting into their heads! I may go to jail because I helped you kidnap these kids but you know what, I saved two lives tonight so I don't care if I get locked up! At least they are safe!"

He noticed how his wife's expression changed, he also tooknote of her pulling out her gun, he watched as she pointed it at Mile who was coming around the side of the car with Lilly, the man tookoff at a dead run as the trigger was pulled, he knocked bothgirls off their feet as the bullet grazed his shoulder. He looked down at them and saw how scared Miley was, Robbie came over to them and helped them up, he said "thanks." He picked up Lilly and held Miley's hand he took them to his truck wich was close by. The woman said "this is bull shit! How could I only have one bullet!" the man said "because I took the others out!" they could hear sirens in the distance, the woman went to run but her husband stopped her, Robbie helped, the man went to his wife's car and tookout the rope she had tied Lilly up with, he tied the ropes around her wrists that were behind her back and said "there, now you know how Lilly felt when you tied her up!"

Robbie said "I didn't call the police?" the man said "I know, I had Miley do it, I left my phone in the car I told her to dial 911 if something went wrong, you have a smart little girl." Robbie said "thanks, hey, if um, they try to arrest you, I will tell them that your just a bystander that came when you saw me out here this late at night withthe kidnapper." The man looked at him and said " why would you do that?" "you saved my daughter's life, I owe you that much." The man said "thanks, but I think I would rather confess to the crime, Miley taught me a lot this week, you did a good job at raising her. Hopefully I can get my son back, but I don't know." Just then the police arrived, one officer said "hands up!" Robbie said "its ok, I have the kidnapper here!" the officer said "oh, so you caught her finaly, so Agatha, how was life outside of prison for the last two months?" she just glared at him and said "go screw your self!"

The officer said to the man "hey Charles…" Charles looked at Robbie and said "I kidnapped Lilly, the little Truscott girl, go ahead arrest me." the officer said "ok, you know your rights." Robbie said "wait a minute, don't arrest him." The officers stopped talking and looked at him "I know what Charles did was wrong but he saved the kids tonight, his wife Agatha tried to shoot the kids, he jumped infront of the bullet. I will talk to Lilly's mom but I know I don't wanna press charges aginst Charles." The officers let him go and put Agatha in the patrol car. Robbie said "ok, I need to get Lilly to the hospital now, can some one give us a police escort?" one officer said "what is wrong withher?" Charles said "she is running a fever she has been all day, I have been keeping an eye on her. She cant stay awake for long and she is real weak." Robbie said "how is Miley? She seems ok?" he said "she is fine, I made sure of it, I would love to testify against my wife. I have been making sure anything negative she has ever said to the girls I have tried to talk to them about, I think they trust me." Robbie said "okcome withme I am gonna have to some how explain this all to my wife and our friend." Charles got in Robbie's truck putting Lily on his lap and Miley beside him. They drove with police in front of them, when Robbie got to the hospital he tookLilly from Charles and went inside, Miley was right on his heals, Charles stayed in the waiting room. Robbie came out withMiley and said "well, they are not keeping her, they said that what ever you did worked her temperature has gone down, she does have broncites though, but they said its mild." Charles said "good, and I hope it stays that way, can you do me one more favor?"

Robbie said "sure what?" "can you drop me off at my house? That car I was driving isnt mine, its my wife's and I don't want anything that reminds me of her, other then my son. I am packing up and leaving tonight, I cant stay here anymore." He got down to Miley's level "you're a special kid, don't ever change ok? You have a bright future ahead of you, I could hear you singing to Lilly a few times, for almost being 8 you have a great voice." Miley smiled and said "thanks for taking care of us, and for saving our lives." A nurse walked in with Lilly beside her and said "ok, Ms. Truscott is ready to go home." Robbie thanked her and told them to send the bill to Greg Truscott, and to make sure that Lilly's mom doesn't have to pay that bill.

Robbie drove to Charles's house and dropped him off before going home, when he got there his wife and Karen were waiting. He carried Lilly into the house but Miley walked, Miley ran into her mothers arms, Susan began to cry, Karen looked at her daughter and said to Robbie "what is wrong withher?" Robbie said "she got sick, we need to keep a close eye on Miley, Lilly was running a fever that was high. I took her to the hospital and they said she was ok to come home." Susan took Lilly from Robbie and held her, the young girl was barley awake she was so tired, Karen said "well, I think this is where I leave, my baby is in good hands now." Robbie still had the money that was originally for the ransom and gave her half of the money he said "that's to start over." Susan had laid Lilly down on the sofa and Karen walked over to her, she ran her hand threw her baby's hair and said "sweet heart, you don't have to worry about your dad anymore, until further notice your staying here with the Stewarts." Lilly woke up a little and said "what about you mommy?" Karen ran her fingers threw her daughters blond hair and said "sweet heart, I am going to find us a place to live, I love you so much, you're my world sweet heart. I cant let you stay around Greg anymore, he is a bad man and he will get punished for all the things he did wrong. Mommy is afraid that when she goes to talk to the police that they will take you away, so that is why I am making you stay here. You will be able to live like a little girl should, I love you baby doll, now get some rest ok?"

Lilly said "I love you too mommy." Karen stood up with tears in her eyes, she walked outside to her car, earlier when Robbie was gone Susan and Karen went and got Karen's car, Karen got in and started up the engine, Susan came over with tears in her eyes and said "good luck." She gave her best friend a hug and said "you too, I know my little girl is in great hands." It was nearly 4 am, she drove to the police station, when she walked in she said "I would like to report abuse." One of the officers looked at her and said "are you ok mame?" she said "no, I'm not… I just gave my little girl up so I could have the courage to come here." The officer said "what is your name?" "Karen Truscott, my daughter is the one that was kidnapped, she is with my friends right now, I want her to remain there."

The officer offered her a chair, she sat down he said "ok, tell me every thing." She tookin a deep breath and let it out, she told him the entire story, when she was done telling it she had five or six police officers listening in, one said "oh shit, is you daughter ok?" Karen said "she is now, I told my husband earlierthis week that when my daughter was returned I was going to file for divorce." One of the female officers said "I was on the scene when your daughter was taken to the hospital, I was in the back when I saw all the old bruises, has this been going on long?" Karen started to cry and said "yes, its been going on ever since my baby was born, I cant live like this any more and neithercan she. I want her to stay with the Stewarts, please I don't care where you have to send me just please leave her with the Stewarts."

The female said "we will do what we can, would you like to be placed in a shelter?" Karen said "do what you have to, I just want to be safe." One officer said "you know we have enough to send this guy to jail." Several men tookoff, before Karen left she saw her husband walk in with handcuffs on, he glared at her and said "this isnt over! Not by a long shot! I will get my kid!" the officer that was holding him said "don't count on it buddy, now get moving!"

Weeks later…

Lilly was back to her old self again, she was running around and playing, just being a typical 7 year old girl, who was turning 8 in just a few days. Robbie went out to get the mail, he left the girls to watch a movie, Susan was in the hospital and Jackson was at a friends house, when Robbie opened the mail box he found 2 letters from Karen. One said to Lilly one was for him and Susan, he walked back into the house and shut the door, he walked over to the TV and shut it off, both girls protested, "girls, enough, Lilly a letter came for you, its from your mom." Lilly picked up the letter and tore it open, she tried to read it but her mom wrote in cusive and she hadnt learned to read that type of writing yet. She said "Mr. Stewart can you read this to me?" he took the note and said "sure."

Dear Lilly

_How are you baby girl? Happy birthday, your growing up fast! I miss you like crazy, I haven't found a house yet but I am still looking. I am not in Tennessee any more sweet heart, I moved to California, I don't know if its forever or not yet. But I love you, are you feeling better now? I sure hope so, you were one sick little girl when I left you. Just so you know your dad has been arrested, he is in jail honey, and he isnt your dad anymore, mommy made sure of that. I better go, I love you always._

_Mommy_

Lilly had tears in her eyes, the day after she was returned Miley told her what had happened and how the man (Charles) was not arrested and he moved to California to get his son back, the woman (Agatha) was in jail. Robbie saw the tears and said "are you ok Lilly?" she swollowed hard and said "I'm ok, I just miss mommy." He gave her a hug and said "I know you do, and maybe some day we can fly out and see her." Miley said "what does your letter say daddy?" he looked at his daughter and said "its for me and your mom Mile." He got up and went to the kitchen, he read it silently to himself

_Dear Robbie and Susan_

_Thanks so much for taking Lilly in, I am sending a second letter, its for Lilly, you may want to read it to her, I wrote in cursive. Greg's parental rights have been terminated, he has no rights to Lilly what so ever. How are things going withher there? Are Miley and Jackson ok with it? To tell you guys the truethI think Lily is better off with you guys, permanently, I am sending you some paper work, I want you to adopt Lilly as a Stewart. She deserves a happy home, she will not be happy when she finds out that I am not coming back to get her, but I know in my heart that you will help her heal. They say that letting go is the hardest thing to do in life, well when you love some one enough sometimes you have to let go. When Lilly was born I almost gave her up for adoption, I knew Greg didn't want children and he would be cruel and mean to her. But in the end I backed out, I couldn't do it, have people I didn't know take my child, I want you to raise her. This is hard for me, I love her so much, I will never forget her, I hope she never forgets me. I love you all…_

_Karen_

Robbie had tears in his eyes, he looked in the living room at the girls, they were watching their movie again, he said "girls, come on we need to go see Miley's mom at the hospital, I will call Cooper's mom and tell her not to send Jackson home tonight." He called Cooper's mom, she was ok withJackson staying, he drove to the hospital, he had Karen's letter in hand, along with another envelope that were from some law firm in California. They went to Susan's room she looked over at them weakly, her cancer had progressed , and it had spread, she was not looking forward to it but she would be in the hospital for a wile, Robbie promised he could take care of the children himself. Susan saw the look on his face as he got the girls in the room, she said "whats the matter?"

Robbie sat on the edge of the bed and let her read the letter, after she read it she started to cry, she said "she gave up her parental rights? But…" Robbie said "maybe its for the best, she only wants what is best for her." The girls were listening but didn't understand what they were talking about, Miley said "best for who?" Robbie said "not now Miley ok, I will talk to you girls later about this." He turned back to Susan and said "she also sent adoption paperwork, she is serious, what gets me though is she sent a letter to her and didn't say anything about adoption." Susan said "well she loves her enough to let her go, lets do it, I don't have much time left Robbie, and I want to know that she will be ok, and that you will be ok."

The hospital allowed Susan to leave long enough to go to court to adopt Lilly, she sat with her husband, her son and daughter and soon to be daughter. Lilly squirmed in her seat, she was scared, she was told that her mom couldn't come back and that Lilly was going to become a Stewart, she was ok with it. After it was all over they left, Susan said "I am so glad that every thing worked out." Days later the girls celebrated their 8th birthday, it was a big party, just beforChristmas Susan got worse, she stopped breathing a couple of times, Robbie and the kids stayed by her side. On new years she passed away, Miley couldn't stop crying, and Jackson didn't know how to comfort her, and Lilly didn't know how to feel. Days after the funuralRobbie felt dead inside, he didn't know if he had the strength to go on after his best friend and wife died. He sat down on the couch and wachedMiley and Lilly playing with dolls on the floor, he smiedand watched them for a little bit. Suddenly Miley started crying out of no where Lilly was by her side and said "I will always be here Miley, you're my sister and I love you. She gave her a hug and Miley stopped crying.

He noticed Jackson came downstairs and sat in the chair and said "dad, will we be ok? Just the four of us?" Robbie said "yes Jackson we will be ok."

Years went by and Miley found her voice, she became well known pop star Hannah Montana, her sister Lilly became Lola and Oliver became Mike, they moved from their little farm town in Tennessee to Malibu California. The Okens moved as well, they couldn't bare to let the children grow up with out each other. Miley had her mom's name in lights, her mom's middle name had been Hannah, and she was originallyfrom Montana and that is how she came up with her double identity.

The end

**A/N: I hope you like this story, I noticed all the Lilly/Miley fics were all slashy so I wanted a story that was Innocent friendship between them.**


End file.
